narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kajin Arts
|image=Kagutsuchi.png |kanji=火神術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kajinjutsu |english tv=Kajin Arts |viz manga=Kajin Jutsu |jutsu classification=Hiden~Kagutsuchi Clan |jutsu type=Fire Release, Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kagutsuchi Clan |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Kajin Arts (火神術) is the legendary hiden of the Kagutsuchi clan. Kajin arts is not a technique. It's rather a method of manipulation of one's fire release. It is only accessible to those of the Kagutsuchi bloodline as it requires natural fire affinity in order to gain absolute control over one's flames. This set of techniques helped the Kagutsuchi clan to make their name amongst the shinobi world as one of the strongest clans to exist. And undoubtably the best fire release users over the entire world. These techniques were created in order to grant the user absolute control over their flames, give them new applications and methods to make their fire release much more lethal. Additionally, a certain technique was designed in order to compensate the weakness to water release. So the Kajin arts are simply the Kagutsuchi clan's style of manipulating their flames. Ergo, most of the techniques can be applied to preexisting fire release techniques. This techniques just make the standard fire release techniques much more lethal. Thus, they can be used in conjunction with all fire techniques. Flame Colors The Kagutsuchi clan developed their own type of flames. They change in color according to their intensity. Naturally, the Kagutsuchi clan has a great supply of Yang energy and their chakra are immensely potent and dense, which makes it easier for them to create intense flames. Red Flames (Koushoku Hi, 紅色 火): It is the basic level of flames that any member of the clan could reach easily from the start of his training thanks to their great fire affinity. These flames are relatively hot, but these are the lowest level of flames to be reached by any user and it is what ordinary shinobi have as the color of their flame. Members of the clan are taught to use fire techniques at the age of six years old and this is the first type of flames that they achieve when they first start out. Orange Flames (Daidaiiro Hi, 橙色火): These flames are the second stage that the clan member reaches and they reach it after adding some chakra in their flames to increase the intensity of them and it is considered weak flames amongst the clan members and they are achievable at a very young age of seven or eight years old. The only people who use these flames are children that their age ranges between seven and nine at maximum, if the age increases than that, the user is considered a weakling and a disgrace amongst the clan members. Yellow Flames (Ukoniro Hi, 鬱金色火): These flames are the third stage that the clan members reach after putting a considerable amount of chakra in their fire techniques. These flames have the ability to melt stone if concentrated on them for a while and it can burn the opponent in an instant killing them upon contact. The normal clansman would reach this level at the age of thirteen. He or She is considered an average level user if they reach this level. Blue Flames (Aoiro Hi, 青色火): The fourth stage of flame intensity that the clan members reach and the amount of chakra put in them is considered enormous for members who aren't of the clan. However, clan members can use this with some difficulty at first, but they get used to it overtime. These flames are very intense and can easily melt steel and could kill the opponent upon contact with speed greater than the Yellow flames. White Flames (Shiroi Hi, 白い火): These are the final stage that the clan member reaches. These flames are very intense that they cause anything they hit to instantly melt or turn to ash. The ones who reach that level of flames are considered grown-ups in the clan and are respected by its members. These flames are very dangerous and cause even the organisms to turn to ash as soon as they are hit by these flames. Manipulation These flames can be manipulated and formed out of thin air using nature transformation combined with shape transformation. This style is hard for people outside the clan, but it is easier for clan members as they are taught to use it by people who mastered it from the clan at a young age. They can manipulate the flames freely creating any shaoe they want by utilizing shape transformation and they can fire it at their opponent with great speed. The level of manipulation differs as the users differ according to the experience. Category:Itachi Category:Itachi's Jutsu